Masquerade
by Kpfan72491
Summary: It's Halloween at Ridgeway. But who is that Mysterious Girl?


**Okay guys, this is my first iCarly fanfiction so don't be brutal. Anyway, it's 4am and I'm listening to the song Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale and I got this idea popped into my head. So I just had to type this fast because it's a Halloween Fic and Halloween is tomorrow. Also FYI if you guys ever seen a Cinderella story and Another Cinderella story, Freddie's outfit is like Chad's at the ball and mystery dress is like Selena Gomez's. Also the dance they will be mentioned is kind of like the Valentine's Day tango but with an edge. So enjoy Masquerade.**

**Also I do not know iCarly Dan does, nor do I own Masquerade, Ashley Tisdale does. I just own this idea**

**Masquerade**

_La La La La La La La La_

It was Saturday: Halloween night at Ridgeway. It was the Annual Masquerade Dance. Everyone was all dressed up in pretty elaborate costumes yet typical. None of them as special as you would think. There were your Michael Jackson, your sexy bumble bee, your Disney Princess, and typical guy super heroes, Batman, Superman, etc. Yet the best part of about this dance that everyone had to wear mark. Didn't have one, tough, you were provided one at the door.

Freddie has been there for only an hour and he was already bored out of his mind. He was dressed as Prince Charming. He has a navy blue mask with gold lining. He was standing by the refreshments table sipping his Peppy Cola. Just as he placed the red plastic cub on the table, a brunette dressed as a angel came up to him. Without even looking he said "Hey Carly"

Carly pouted "Hey, how did you know it was me"

Freddie looked at her with a 'well duh' look "Carly, it's just a mask, I can tell everyone apart in this gym." Freddie started looking around the room. And started point at people. "See, there's Gibby, and there Wendy, over there is Jake, and there ugh gross there's Ms. Briggs." Carly and Freddie laughed. Once the laughter died Freddie looked around again. "Hey, where's Sam?"

Carly shrugged. "Dunno. She said she _might_ come around later _if_ she found a costume at her house"

Freddie had a disappointed look in this eyes "Oh" Truth is, Freddie has been having feelings for Sam for awhile now. Day and night, she's all he thought about. He just didn't know why. But ever since that kiss, he felt a spark. He was in love with the Blonde Headed Demon

_Hip shaker, dream maker, heartbreaker, earth quaker I can be anything that you want me to_

All of a sudden the gym doors opened. The DJ stopped the music and everyone just stared at the mysterious girl who entered the room. It was dead silent from about 20 seconds until every started whispering. The girl's cheek turned bright red of embarrassment. She never thought that she would get this much attention.

She looks gorgeous is a red and black dress. Her long blonde hair down in curls. She had a red rose in the side of her head. And the mask was a beautiful shade of gold. It shimmered in the light and just made this mysterious girl glow.

All of a sudden all these boys ran towards her like a stampede of wild cattle.

_Coin spender, mind bender, jet setter, go getter. I'm changing my getup for anything you choose_

Freddie was still speechless. He whispered in Carly's ear "who is she"

"Dunno, but I have to say she looks amazing in that dress." Carly saw that Freddie was practically drooling over the girl in red. "Hey Freddie why don't you ask her to dance."

Freddie snapped out of his trance. "Wait! What? Carly look at her. She could have any guy in this room. Why would she want to dance with me?"

Carly looked over at the girl "Well for one thing she's rejecting all of them and making her way over to you."

"WHAT!"

_I don't mind trying on someone else_

"Oh my gosh Carly you have to hide me"

"Oh quick being a baby Freddie" Carly pushed him towards the girl "And go get your Cinderella"

_I won't mind seeing just how it felt_

Freddie with a goofy smile on his face asked "Um.... I know might say no to this... and that's okay....but I was wondering... you if weren't busy..."

"...Would you like to dance?" the girl asked him before he could

"YES!" Freddie said with excitement

_I might like changing my disguise, To make you happy_

The mystery girl led his to the middle dance floor. "Just so you know I don't do the whole grinding, dry hump thing" she laughed "I prefer my interoperation of the tango"

Freddie chuckled "Haha good" he smiled at her holding he close "_Thank goodness my mom took me to dance class_" Freddie thought

_Here's my formal invitation _

_You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not, I say "So what!"  
Here's my formal invitation...  
...La la la la, you can be me my..._

"Wow I'm impressed you're a pretty good dancer" She said as her spanned her out and back in close to her

"Not too bad yourself" Freddie smirked. Everyone started to firm a circle around them. Watching them dance beautifully

_School teacher, mind reader, dream weaver, just be the one I can count on to play that with me_

"So what are you suppose to be.... um I'm sorry I don't I catch your name" Freddie asked her

"Well isn't it obvious I'm your princess Mr. Price Charming" she laugh "And as for my name... uh that isn't important at moment."

_Hot waiter, cool skater, trail blazer, pulse raiser, Naughty or nice whatever you want to be_

"Come on tell me, I don't see why it's a big secret anyway."

"Not now Freddie. I'm not ready to tell you yet" she bit her bottom lip

_You wanna try on someone else. You might like seeing how it felt.  
Do you mind changing your disguise? If it makes me happy_

Freddie stopped dancing "You know my name, which must mean you know me."

"No no no, I've seen you on iCarly" she said turning away from him

Freddie turned her back around so that she was facing him "NO! You're lying. I can tell. How is it that I can tell everyone here apart but_ you_"

_Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not, I say "So what!"  
Here's my formal invitation_  
_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

She started the get angry. Her blood was rising. "Don't call me a liar you dork" as she got loose from his grasp

_We'll make it fun when it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me..._

She started to walk away when she felt a hand on her wrist. Freddie pull her close to him. She could smell the scent of him cologne. When all of sudden he ripped her mask off to that it was no other than.....

_No more disguises, let true love decide  
If we should be together  
_

"Sam?" Freddie said loudly as the whole gym gasp "But.... but why Sam?"

Sam look down and whispered "Because I love you." she paused "and I couldn't handle you rejecting me as Sammmh"

Before she could say a word, Freddie pulled Sam into a passionate kiss.

_Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not, I say "So what!"  
Here's my formal invitation_

_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

As they pulled apart Freddie said "I love you too... Princess _Puckett_" he gave Sam a quick peck on the lips

Sam smiles at him "Come on 'Let's go, let's go masquerading" She and Freddie continued dancing the whole night

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

3

**Okay I hoped you guys liked it. Please Please Please review, This actually my first fanfic post in almost two years. Since I've been busy finishing High School and starting College. So be kind XD**

**Happy Halloween**


End file.
